Abby
"Once upon a time my life was normal. Then the mirror in our basement ate us." -Abby , Fairest of All Abby is a main protagonist in the Whatever After series. Throughout the series she travels through fairytales giving characters a new happy ever after. Personnality Abby is a kind and caring sister, though sometimes she can bossy. Abby also tends to cry when she doesn't get her way, like when she tagged Penny in tag, but instead of becomming "it" Penny froze (resulting in a bit of a grudge against Penny). Abby has proved to be smart by solving fairytales problems numerous times. 'Apearence' Abby is ten years old. Abby has wavy brown hair, which she usually complains about being so plain compared to other hairstyles. Abby also has freckles dotting her nose and big brown eyes. She is seen on every cover of the books (Usually dressed as the fairytale character the novel is focused on) Abby sees herself as a very logical person, as she wants to be a judge when she grows up. 'Biography' Abby is the daughter of Bonnie and Dave and sister of Jonah. Abby used to live in Naperville, Illinois until she was ten. Her family then moved Smithville due to her parent's jobs. She is very fond of vistiting her Nana, a literature professor in Chicago. Abby is very interested in the fairytales her Nana would read to her she listened ninety five percent of the time, Jonah listened only five percent of the time. Abby wishes to be judge when she grows up. 'Fairest of All' Abby's family has just recently moved to Smithville from Naperville. Abby is having a hard time adjusting to her new school because the kids there call pop soda, mash their bananas and peanut butter into a big gooey mess on their sandwiches and they play freeze tag very wrongly. Frustrated with these new changes Abby goes to the library to calm down where she expresses her love for fairytales. That night Abby is awoken by Jonah who states the mirror in their basement is glowing and hissing, confused Abby folllows Jonah to the basement where Jonah's observations are true. The mirror sucks the two siblings in plunging them into a mysterious forest. Looking for answers to where they are Abby and Jonah find an old lady selling apples. They follow the grumpy old lady to a cottage in the middle of the woods where she offers an apple to a teenager who lives there. The teenager looks very familiar to Abby, then Abby realizes it's Snow White! Abby and Jonah stop Snow White from eating the poison apple without realizing the consequences, if Snow White doesn't eat the apple, she won't fall asleep, her true love won't come and she will never get her happily ever after! Even after Abby and Jonah ruined Snow's fairytale she and the dwarves still welcome them into the cottage until they find their way home. Abby and Jonah are determined to give Snow her happily ever after, they come up with a plan if Snow pretends ''to be poisoned the prince (who will ride by in a few days) will fall in love with her anyway, so the dwarves construct a box for Snow to lie in while she waits for her prince to come. 'If the Shoe Fits' ''Coming Soon 'Sink or Swim' Coming Soon 'Dream On' Coming Soon 'Bad Hair Day' Coming Soon 'Cold as Ice' Coming Soon 'Beauty Queen' Coming Soon 'Once Upon a Frog' Coming Soon Genie in a Bottle Coming Soon 'Trivia' *Abby is Jewish as she has talked about Hanukkah and having a Bat Mitzvah *Abby came first in all her school spelling bees up until grade five *Abby does not like swimming, however she loves hot tubs *Abby may Acrophobia, the fear of heights